Servovalves find a wide range of applications for controlling air or other fluid flow to effect driving or control of another part e.g. an actuator.
A servovalve assembly includes a motor controlled by a control current which controls flow to a valve e.g. an air valve to control an actuator. Generally, a servovalve transforms an input control signal into movement of an actuator cylinder. The actuator controls e.g. an air valve. In other words, a servovalve acts as a controller, which commands the actuator, which changes the position of an air valve's (e.g. a so-called butterfly valve's) flow modulating feature.
Such mechanisms are used, for example, in various parts of aircraft where the management of air/fluid flow is required, such as in engine bleeding systems, anti-ice systems, air conditioning systems and cabin pressure systems. Servovalves are widely used to control the flow and pressure of pneumatic and hydraulic fluids to an actuator, and in applications where accurate position or flow rate control is required.
Conventionally, servovalve systems operate by obtaining pressurised fluid from a high pressure source which is transmitted through a load from which the fluid is output as a control fluid. Various types of servovalves are known—see e.g. GB 2104249, US 2015/0047729 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,309,900.
Electrohydraulic servovalves can have a first stage with a motor, e.g. an electrical or electromagnetic force motor or torque motor, controlling flow of a hydraulic fluid to drive a valve member e.g. a spool valve of a second stage, which, in turn, can control flow of hydraulic fluid to an actuator for driving a load. The motor can operate to position a moveable member, such as a flapper, in response to an input drive signal or control current, to drive the second stage valve member e.g. a spool valve.
Particularly in aircraft applications, but also in other applications, servovalves are often required to operate at various pressures and temperatures. For e.g. fast acting air valve actuators, relatively large flows are required depending on the size of the actuator and the valve slew rate. For such high flow rates, however, large valve orifice areas are required. For ‘flapper’ type servovalves, problems arise when dealing with large flows due to the fact that flow force acts in the direction of the flapper movement and the motor is forced to overcome the flow forces. For clevis-like metering valves such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,061 and 6,786,238, the flow forces, proportional to the flow, act simultaneously in opposite directions so that the clevis is balanced and centered. The clevis, however, needs to be big due to the requirement for bigger orifices to handle larger flows.
Jet pipe servovalves provide an alternative to ‘flapper’—type servovalves. Jet pipe servovalves are usually larger than flapper type servovalves but are less sensitive to contamination. In jet pipe systems, fluid is provided via a jet pipe to a nozzle which directs a stream of fluid at a receiver. When the nozzle is centered—i.e. no current from the motor causes it to turn, the receiver is hit by the stream of fluid from the nozzle at the centre so that the fluid is directed to both ends of the spool equally. If the motor causes the nozzle to turn, the stream of fluid from the nozzle impinges more on one side of the receiver and thus on one side of the spool more than the other causing the spool to shift. The spool shifts until the spring force of a feedback spring produces a torque equal to the motor torque. At this point, the nozzle is centred again, pressure is equal on both sides of the receiver and the spool is held in the centered position. A change in motor current moves the spool to a new position corresponding to the applied current.
As mentioned above, jet pipe servovalves are advantageous in that they are less sensitive to contamination e.g. in the supply fluid or from the valve environment. These valves are, however, more complex and bulkier. Additional joints are required for the fluid supply pipe and the supply pipe from the fluid supply to the jet pipe is mounted outside of the servovalve body in the torque motor chamber. In the event of damage to the pipe, this can result in external leakage. The pipe, being external, adds to the overall size and is more vulnerable to damage.
There is a need for a servovalve arrangement that can handle large fluid flows effectively, whilst retaining a compact design and being less vulnerable to contamination, damage and leakage.
European Patent Application 16461572 teaches a jet-pipe type servovalve wherein fluid is provided to the nozzle via a connector header in fluid communication with the interior of the spool, the spool being provided with one or more openings via which fluid from the supply port enters the interior of the spool and flows into the connector header and to the nozzle.
The servovalve includes drive means for steering the nozzle in response to the control signal. The drive means may include a motor such as a torque motor arranged to steer the nozzle by means of an induced current. Other drive means may be used to vary the position of the nozzle. The drive means may be mounted in a housing attached to the valve assembly.
The arrangement of EP 16461572 enables the conventional outside supply pipe to be removed and allows the jet pipe to be fed with fluid via the spool and a feedback spring. To avoid clogging of the jet pipe/nozzle etc. due to contamination in the fluid, the fluid should be filtered. Conventionally, the fluid will be filtered by an external filter before it enters the jet pipe. This, however, requires filter components to be incorporated in e.g. the connector header, which is difficult to do.
There is, therefore, a need to provide a simpler, more convenient and reliable fluid filtering in such a jet-pipe servovalve.
In one aspect, the present disclosure provides a spool for a servovalve, the spool being provided with one or more openings via which, in use, fluid enters the interior of the spool; wherein the one or more openings comprises filter means for filtering the fluid entering the interior of the spool.
The present disclosure also provides a servovalve comprising: a fluid transfer valve assembly comprising a supply port and a control port; a moveable valve spool arranged to regulate flow of fluid from the supply port to the control port in response to a control signal; and a jet pipe assembly configured to axially move the valve spool relative to the fluid transfer assembly in response to the control signal to regulate the fluid flow; wherein the jet pipe assembly comprises a steerable nozzle from which fluid is directed to the ends of the spool in an amount determined by the control signal; and wherein fluid is provided to the nozzle via a connector header in fluid communication with the interior of the spool, the spool being provided with one or more openings via which fluid from the supply port enters the interior of the spool and flows into the connector header and to the nozzle; and further wherein the one or more openings comprises filter means for filtering the fluid entering the interior of the spool.
The filter means can be e.g. in the form of a perforated sheet around the spool where the opening(s) is/are provided. Alternatively, the spool body may be provided with a perforated wall section wherein the perforations function both as the opening(s) and the filter means.
Preferred embodiments will now be described with reference to the drawings.